Financier Guide
Stealth The Financier is a very short but difficult mission, as you can only get 4-5 disguises and guards detect you very quickly, limiting your movement around the map. Equipment & Perks The ideal class for stealth is the Infiltrator. A thief is enough, but hacking the laptop can be very useful. The bodyguards detect you faster than regular guards so Masquerade perks are highly recommended. Recommended perks: * The Art of the Steal * Prodigy * Surveillance State * Interference * Fast Hands * Out of Sight * Masquerade * Intimidation Recommended equipment: * Lockpick kit * Trackers Recommended weapons: * Any suppressed weapon, no concealment is required. Difficulty Effect * On Professional+ cameras will spawn. * On Elite+ all outside doors are metal doors. * On Elite+ a bodyguard will follow Ryan everywhere he goes. * On Legend difficulty Ryan's personal bodyguard will carry a Raven. Infiltration * Cameras spawn on Professional and above, although there are no Camera Operators. ** Cameras will only spawn exterior, never interior. ** There are no dome cameras. * If you hold up, knockout, or kill more than 3 guards, a 30-second timer will initiate. In that time window, you must complete your stealth mission or someone will trigger the alarm ending the stealth phase. * You can hide body bags in the closets and chests. Alternatively, you could drop them off the edge of the building, but keep in mind that this counts as a kill. * Do not lure guards when the suspicion level is at 3. They will begin to trigger the radio and taking them out will force you to answer it. * Ryan Ross stands out from the bodyguards as he wears a white suit and sports grey charmer hair. ** Ryan has a blue tag, allowing you to recognize him through Micro cams. * Often a guard outside will have a post near the spawn, near the door to the kitchen down the hall. This is the safest area to obtain a disguise if you hostage them then move them out of view. * When rewiring power boxes around corners, it is possible to peek with E or Q to start the rewiring, then stop peeking to keep rewiring without gathering suspicion. ** Power boxes function differently on this mission, you can interact with them from the side of the box but the interaction will not save. * It is safe to hold your gun out once disguised so don't worry about doing so. It might help you react faster or you can shout to lure Ryan and his Guards. * It is recommended that you bring Trackers to make guards easier to avoid as they have a faster filling suspicion meter. Finding the Hard Drive * The safe is hidden behind a random painting. If you cannot find a way to discover the location, then you will need to remove random paintings and hope for the best. * One of the guards has access to both the combination and location of the safe. However, keep in mind that you can only knock out 3 guards before they get suspicious. * There is a computer that will give the safe's location and code. This can spawn on a bed, the kitchen, a desk, or in the Panic Room. This hack takes longer than the ones in The Killhouse and The Deposit. * Once you find the safe, you can either use the code if you have it, crack it if you are a Thief, or drill it. C4 is not an option on this safe. Getting Ryan If you knock out Ryan and carry him to the escape you will get the full contract: failing to do so will halve the reward. This puts a major dent in your Net Profit and is never recommended. Ryan is unable to raise alarms by radio; instead, he will run to the Panic Room to trigger the alarm. Knocking out or killing Ryan will cause the guards to become suspicious. The players will have at least a minute before they raise the alarm; as such, it is recommended to get the hard drive first. * One way to deal with Ryan is by only unlocking the upper door next to the helipad and shouting or getting Ryan to investigate you when he is standing in the kitchen area next to the door. This will cause him to go all the way up to the helipad and then to the place you shouted from. There are multiple occasions where you can easily take him out during his walk there. * An alternative luring method can be done by letting Ryan detect you up to 3 bars of detection which upon he will walk towards you to investigate. Repeat the trick until he's outside, and then take him out. (Might be harder on Elite+ due to bodyguard). This can be a lot harder to pull off but it gives you more control over Ryan. You may want to use shooting to keep Ryan standing in the same place as well. * Another way to quickly get Ryan is to hostage him while he is walking past the door near your escape then have him follow you to escape in order to win. * Ryan has his own room, it's the first room that you see going up the stairs inside (not to the right). Sometimes security guards will come in and so will Ryan on lower difficulties. * Once you take out Ryan the guards will soon turn on their radios and start looking outside for him discovering any bags you left behind and if they can't find anything they will trigger the alarm. Since this is in place act quickly as well as carefully once you take out Ryan and escape as fast as you can. * If you interrogate Ryan Ross you'll get the code to open the safe and the safe location. * Ryan will have a special bodyguard (Elite+) that will follow him most of the time. You can find him following Ryan a few seconds after departing an area. ** On Legend they are equipped with a Raven. * With the Tracker, you can know where Ryan is at all times by placing it on him. * A risky strategy is to neutralize all of Ryan's guards, which will eventually raise the alarm but provides an opportunity to bring Ryan to the extraction point uninterrupted. Loud The Financier is considered one of the most difficult loud missions as there is barely any cover and you are often exposed to multiple snipers. Equipment & Perks The ideal class for loud is the Juggernaut, but there should be at least one Commando, so you can open the wallsafe faster. You can go with a Specialist too, but it is usually faster to take down all paintings than waiting for the laptop. Recommended perks: * Combat Mastery * Demolitions Expert * The Art of the Steal * Hidden Reserves * Dexterity * Steady Aim * Weapon mastery perks for your weapons * Vital Targets * Vitality * Shock Plating * Battlefield Medicine The building can be entered by simply shooting the windows, but the panic room has to be opened if Ryan gets in it. Recommended equipment: * Armor (which one depends on your budget and difficult of the mission) * C4 (two for the panic room) * First Aid kits There is barely any cover against snipers and incoming SWAT when defending the helicopter, so you should kill them as soon as possible. Use a weapon with decent range and a good scope. Recommended weapons: * F57 * CBR-C * S97 * CH-A (for one person to take out the snipers) * Thumper (to open up the panic room) Pre-Planning One great thing to do before making the mission go loud is to interrogate a guard and grab a disguise from them if possible. This interrogation could save you a huge amount of time on the safe if you are able to find either the location or code. Use the disguise to quickly look through the kitchen window and the small windows on the right of the stairs. If you see no panic room there, it's downstairs in the bedroom. Now you can quickly break a window, easily beat Ryan to the panic room, and finally start the fun. Breaching You will likely have to breach the Panic Room unless an operative beats Ryan to the room. * The penthouse will be armed with metal doors instead of the usual wooden doors in Elite and Legend difficulties although there is plenty of windows to use as a way in. * SWAT cannot open the panic room door, which the player can use to melee police easily. * Snipers will not have the flash besides lasers. * If you are unable to breach the Panic Room before Ryan reaches it fast enough, it is possible to complete the mission by killing him. ** However on Loud depending on the difficulty and the cost of your gear you can make negative Net Profit. ** If you kill Ryan it is not required to take him with you when you escape. ** Ryan may outrun you, as Ryan will migrate to the nearest hallway or room connected to the area near his panic room * If you're going loud and you aren't able to locate the safe after tearing down every painting except the safe painting, the game will mark the location for you. * You can still knock Ryan out in a loud mission by holding down 'V' to switch to non-lethal melee. * Ryan is armed with a Raven. * If Ryan does go into the Panic Room, The easiest way to open it is by using 2 C4 or the Thumper. * The Thumper can be a good secondary on this mission, as it can be used to quickly open the Panic Room while not sacrificing any bag space. * Alternatively, you can drill or hack the panic door. Hacking the timelock is generally longer as the time it takes to open increases with the difficulty but does not require you to defend the room, while drilling is shorter but requires interaction with the door. You can also melt the lock with a Blowtorch, which is the fastest way out of these 3 (excluding explosives). ** All these options are much slower than explosives however are considerably cheaper. ** On higher difficulties, it is generally safer to hack the timelock, as the sheer damage makes drilling risky. Additionally the wait time can be used to find the hard drive. The obvious downfall is the sacrifice for the Prodigy perk. * Only one person should be opening the panic room, the others should be looking for the wall safe and opening it as soon as possible. Extraction * The helicopter takes 2 minutes and 30 seconds to start up. * SWAT can turn off the helicopter, stopping the timer, and they will prioritize this if there is no one near the helicopter. * When there's nobody shooting you, search your fallen teammates and see if they have any medkits. Even if they just have one, it'll help you out a lot, especially in higher difficulties. Keep in mind you can tap F to loot bodies, you do not need to hold it. * Use people that have Aegis armor as a meat shield, and give them medkits when they're close to death. This is not viable for Legend or Elite as it will not be very effective and everyone should probably be using it. * Hiding behind the heli is a good idea as it provides cover. If positioned right it is a blindspot for most snipers. Category:Guides